The Ginger Musketeers
by Firefly98
Summary: Series of one-shots revolving around what would happen if Connor adopted a little girl, a little red haired girl. SuperMartian, Chalant, Spitfire, and many other pairings in later chapters! Wally lives! Damien Lives! Jason doesn't hate the heroes! Rated T because there may be light swearing in the chapters (no not in front of the kiddies) and I'm paranoid! Read and Review! :P
1. Part of the Family

**So I've always wondered what it would be like if Connor adopted a little girl, so this is the whole story behind it. **

**Jason doesn't hate the others, Damien and Wally live, why? Because I said so, deal with it!**

Chapter One: Part of the Family

A little girl, no more than six years old was running for her life away from a couple of thugs. She screamed as one of them caught up to her, lifting her off the ground with ease.

"Hey!"

It was Superboy, he had been in Metropolis with Superman, and the two now stood, ready to save the little girl from the ten muscular men that had been pursuing her.

"Superman... shit..." one of the thugs said. The man of steel quickly took out several of the thugs while Superboy took down the rest, the latter of the two heros knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, putting a hand out to help the girl up from where the thug had dropped her on the ground. She didn't take it.

"Mommy... they hurt Mommy." Superboy froze, as Superman flew down the street to where a young woman, maybe twenty-eight years old lay on the ground. He frowned at Superboy.

"Let me take you somewhere safe." Superboy said to the little girl.

"What about Mommy?" The little girl glanced down the street to where her mother lay, willing her dead mother to get up.

Superboy didn't know what to say, suddenly, the girl ran to her mother and screamed, hugging her mother's bloodied torso.

"Mommy! Wake up! Please, Mommy! Don't Leave me."

Superboy gently pulled the crying girl away from the body as she sobbed into his chest.

"Mommy's gone... just like Daddy..." she whispered through her sobs.

Superboy patted her back gently, soothing the child.

After a few minutes, Superman contacted authorities and the woman was wheeled away in a body bag, CPS arrived to take the little girl.

"What's your name honey?"

"Klair Miller, what's yours?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

The little girl nodded, "cross my heart."

Connor whispered in her ear very quietly, "I'm Connor, would you like me to come to the orphanage and adopt you?"

The little girl nodded happily.

"Yes, very much. See you Superboy."

The little girl went with the woman, and the next day, Connor Kent went to the orphanage and adopted little Klair.

"Ready to come home with me?"

She nodded and Connor slung her purple duffle bag over his shoulder, picking up the obviously exhausted six year old and carrying her to his car.

"Klair, do you know what happened last night?"

"Mommy went up to heaven, she's with Daddy now." She said sadly, Connor waited to see if she said anything more, and surprisingly to him, she did.

"I won't see them ever again, not 'till I go up to heaven, but I hope that I'm really old when that happens."

The girl was obviously depressed, but Connor smiled at her, "I hope that you don't go to heaven for a long time too, Klairy. Even though you'll get to see your mom and dad."

And so it began, Connor had adopted the little girl that he'd saved, much to Clark's confusion, but after six months of adjusting to life with Connor, she began to come out of her little depression stage and one night, while at Ma and Pa Kent's, Klairy asked Connor a very important question.

"Connor," Klairy said, breaking the silence at the fire place. Connor looked up from his book to see Klair standing right in front of him, she rubbed her eyesand he pulled the little six year old into his lap.

"Yeah, Klair?" Connor asked happily.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy would mind if I called you Daddy?"

Connor paused then thought. 'I've helped her through the tough time, given her what she needed. Klair's like a daughter to me, as much as she is to them.' He said to himself.

"No, I don't think they'd mind." Connor said smiling at her.

"Would you?"

He beamed even brighter, hugging his adopted daughter closely," I would love it, Klairy."

Klair smiled and snuggled into Connor, "in that case, I'm tired, Daddy."

Connor's smile grew bigger yet, which seemed horribly impossible, and he nodded, rocking her off to sleep while his brother and parents watched the new addition to their family fall asleep, safe inside her father's arms.

The next morning, Connor had to go to the Watchtower. Klairy knew he was Superboy, so before leaving the farm, he talked to Clark.

"What's the matter little brother?"

"I need to go to the Watchtower, I'm debating whether or not I should bring Klair."

Clark pondered it for several minutes, then smiled," she does know that we are superheroes. I suppose it would be good, after all, she has shown interest in training. After what happened, I'm sure she would love to meet the others."

Connor smiled and thanked Clark, then jogged up to the house to help his daughter pack a bag.

Half an hour later, Klair was on Connor's shoulder's as they strode out of the zeta into the Watchtower.

"That felt wierd..." she giggled, leaning forward to lean on Connor's head.

"I know, but it'll get better as you get used to it."

Klair smiled and looked around the large observation deck.

"Where are we Daddy?"

Connor smiled, "this is the Watchtower, it's where I come for all my superhero stuff."

Klair giggled and Connor reached up to tickled her.

"Hey, Connor...uh... who's that?"

"Everyone, this is Klair, Klair, these are my friends, Megan, Dick, Wally, Artemis, Barbra, and Cassie."

Klair waved and smiled happily.

"Can I explore Daddy?"

Connor smirked to himself, she'd just started calling him that. Lifting Klair off his shoulders, he smiled, "stay where I can see you." He warned, she took off running.

"Daddy?" Artemis snickered, her grasp firm on Wally's arm. Artemis was two months pregnant, and Wally was suddenly nervous about the idea of being a father, even though he and Artemis had been married for almost a year now.

"I adopted her six months ago, just last night she asked me if she could call me daddy. I had no problem with it."

Megan smiled at Connor, the others all still looked surprised.

"Wow, you sure know how to drop a bomb on people, Connor."

Everyone laughed and suddenly, Klair screamed.

"Klairy!" Connor ran in her direction and found her laughing giddily with Wolf who had licked her cheek. Connor let out a sigh of relief and picked up Klair, much to Wolf's dismay.

"Where are all the other kids?"

Connor frowned. It hadn't occured to him that no other kids would be there. He was proven wrong when Roy (Red Arrow) zeta'd in with five year old Lian Harper on his hip.

"Hey guys... whoa... there's another kid.

Klair smiled and ran up to Lian as Roy set her down. The adults watched in amazement as they hit it off.

"Hi, I'm Klair. I like your butterfly." She said pointing to the little butterfly hair clip Lian wore in her hair.

Lian smiled, "I'm Lian, thanks, wanna go play?"

Klair nodded and looked at Connor, puppy dog eyes wide open at him. Connor nearly melted to gooey mush.

"Be very careful."

The two girls cheered excitedly and ran off, Connor suddenly wondered what the hell he'd gotten his baby girl into.

"You all saw the kid too right?" Roy asked, blinking, trying to decipher exactly what just happened. The others laughed, Connor just smiled.

"It looks like our daughters are going to be good friends." He told the older ginger. Roy shot him a look and just shook his head. Suddenly an explosion occurred down the hallway, the group all her laughter and Black Canary, and Zatanna yelling.

"Lian!" "Klair!" The two fathers yelled running towards the laughter. Dick was close behind, wanting to help out Zatanna, while the others all came in soon after. The room was an explosion of glitter. Zatanna was wiping it out of her eyes, Black Canary tried to get it out of her hair. The walls were coated, except for two very Black Canary and Zatanna shapped spots that were suspisciouly clean.

Lian and Klairy jumped out of the rafters, laughing histarically. Dick ran over to Zatanna, " you alright, Zee?"

"What the... am I seeing double or are there not just one, but two little kids laughing at this prank?"

"That's Klair, Connor's daughter. You good?"

Zatanna nodded and Black Canary just sighed, "What are we going to do with two red-headed mischief makers?"

Everyone just shook their heads. Connor and Roy sighed, "I'll get the mop," Roy said, "I'll get the sponges." Connor agreed. Soon, the two little girls were watching tangled while their fathers scrubbed the random room, grumbling about what they would do next.

Conor and Roy went into the lounge area of the Watchtower prepared to punish their little girls, but when they found the two curled up on opposite ends of the couch, Lian with her thumb in her mouth, they decided it could wait.

"This is going to be one heck of a ride," Roy told Connor as they each picked up their child. Connor nodded, "but, I'm going to enjoy it, Roy, you are too." they nodded and went their seperate ways, leaving the Watchtower behind to take their little girls home.

**There will DEFINITELY be more glitter and butterflies to come, but for now, I must say good night to all you little Birdies. I shall update soon! Ideas for plots to these one shots are always welcome, review and continue.**

**Also an apology for my fans, I have deleted my story, "Getting Back To the Past" I have lost all inspiration and will to write it, so if you wish to take it, please ask first, I may redo it completely... hmmm... well little Birds, good day/night to you all!**


	2. Double Trouble

**A/N: Here is the next installment of The Ginger Musketeers, more pranks, more glitter, and a surprisingly calm Batman... though Nightwing isn't happy, not happy at all.**

Chapter Two : Double Trouble

The girls were at it again, seven year old Klair and six year old Lian had set traps for almost every leaguer, promptly skipping over the two that could ground them.

"Ready?" Lian asked her best friend, watching through several video camara feeds as their first victim, an unsuspecting Flash was walking down the hall towards the bucket of bright pink paint.

"Oh yeah!" They watched as the pink paint doused the leaguer and the floor around him.

"Girls!" Flash yelled and the two couldn't help but laugh. They turned to the next camara, watching Superman become adorned with purple glitter.

They turned to the final screen and watched in complete amazement as Batman walked straigh into the rainbow - unicorn- butterfly trap. The bat was now covered in bright rainbow sticker, unicorn stickers, and to top it all off, a bright pink dress, that so convienently his size, fell from the ceiing and the next thing he knew he looked a little kindergarten girl.

The girls were laughing histarically as Green Arrow, Wonderwoman, Kid Flash, and Nightwing fell prey to their traps. All in all, everyone except for Superboy Red Arrow, Cheshire (who convienently changed sides) and Miss Martian were adorned in some sort of girly prank. They all assembled for a meeting and stood before the girls.

"I think we got Nightwing the best!" They shouted as they walked in to the room, nobody could stop laughing at the bird. As he tugged furiously on the costume that was super-glued to his Nightwing uniform. He glared furiously at everyone who laughed, but only stopped when Zatanna promised to help him out of it later.

"This is insane," Nightwing concluded, frowning at the two girls. "Was this really necessary?"

"Absolutely!" The girls shouted in unison, giggling at their Uncle Dick's adorable costume as he crossed his arms. They had come up with this prank a while ago and snapped a picture of the group of leaguers, before slipping the camera into one of Klair's pockets.

Connor looked to his daughter and frowned. Roy did the same.

"Your grounded for a month." They said simultaneously, the girls sighed, but couldn't stop smiling. All in all, everyone looked like this:

Zatanna- bright pink bows and silver glitter decorated her hair and uniform

Rocket- was coated in purple glitter

Wonderwoman - was wearing a pink version of her uniform

Kid Flash- his costume was bejeweled and shout-sang "I'm sexy and I know it" as he ran

Nightwing- poor poor Nightwing... dressed as a pink fluffy bunny, was not happy that he couldn't get the darn thing off.

Robin(Tim Drake) - was trying to remove bubblegum from his hair and failing horribly

Everyone else was either covered in glitter or stickers, or both. Everyone just rolled their eyes at the pranks though, extremely impressed that they could prank all the bats.

"It was sooooo worth it!" The two high fived, then were dragged off by their parents to go home. What Connor didn't expect was the enormous piece of cake that smashed into his face as they got home.

"How did you...? When did you...?"

"I blame Uncle Dick and Uncle Wally... they had a lot of fun when they were my age."

Connor rolled his eyes, but tucked his daughter into bed with a punishment of no patrol that week, then went to the bathroom to scrub off his face.

-Line Break Now to what Lian did to Roy and Jade-

The paintballs hit each parent square in the forehead, they turned to their daughter who stood there with her arms crossed.

"I blame Uncle Wally, Uncle Dick, and Daddy. They played a lot of pranks when they were little." She said before she was sent to her room, no patrol for the week.

**A/N: Ha...Nightwing in a bunny costume!... Oh...my... god! just picture it people, Nightwing wearing a pink fluffy bunny costume. (sees Nightwing glaring and hides behind Roy quickly)**


	3. Mother's Day

**A/N: This chapter is going to have some Klair and Megan fluff in it, like, lots of Megan and Klair fluff**

Chapter Three: Mother's Day

Lian and Klair lay on the floor, coloring a picture, each of them very excited to finish their pictures.

"Who are you giving a picture to for mother's day?" Lian asked her friend,

"I don't know." She said quietly. Klair really did know who she was going to give her mother's day gift to. Megan had been there for her a lot since they met and the picture that Klair was drawing depicted a smiling girl with long red curls and a red-headed martian holding hands. Underneath the picture, it said "Happy Mother's Day" Love Klair

"Looks like Auntie Megan." Lian said as she put the final touches on Jade's hair. The two girls then ran to the room where the original team, plus Roy and Jade. Wally held Jordan, and Artemis held Jane.

"Mommy!" Lian called, running over to her happily. Klair smiled and stood by the couch, right next to Megan.

"What's this Lian?" Jade asked as Lian handed her the picture.

"It's for you Mommy, Happy Mother's Day!" Lian giggled excitedly. Jade smiled, "I love it!, thank you!" Jade pulled Lian into her lap and Klair looked on, suddenly very, very sad.

Connor looked over and saw Klair, she had tear tracks on her face, suddenly she just ran from the room.

"Klair!" Connor stood to run after her, but Megan held him back.

"I have a feeling I know exactly what this is about." She told him.

"Megan..." Connor looked down the hall, still hearing his daughter's sobbs.

"I'll take care of it, promise." She kissed his cheek and flew off after Klair, finding her hiding in a closet, hugging the picture to her chest.

"Klair, what's wrong?"

"I...I was... gonna... but I don't have ... "

Megan held the little girl , flying off to one of the other lounge rooms where they could be alone.

"You want to be able to give your mom a present for mother's day?"

Klair nodded, still holding the white paper. Megan gently took itfrom her hand and opened it up. She nearly cried in sheer happiness.

"Is this for me?" She asked Klair.

"You... always...been a... a...a mommy to me..."

Megan smiloed, "That's a good thing Klair, I love this drawing." Klair looked up at her a nervous smile beginning to form on her face.

"You... you really like it?"

Megan nodded, "Absolutely, it's beautiful."

"So, you don't mind that I think of you as my mommy?"

"I love the idea, honey."

Klair smiled happily and hugged Megan, "Happy Mother's Day, Megan!"

Megan smiled and suddenly came up with an idea, "Klair, do you want to help me make cookies?"

"Can I really?"

Megan nodded and the two raced off for the kitchen where Megan begaan to get out the ingredients that Klair read off the list. Each time she came to a difficult word, Megan would go over and help her figure out what it said.

"That's everything!" Klair announced as Megan brought over the flour.

"Alright, want to help me put them in the bowl?"

Klair nodded and Megan began to measure out the ingredients, letting Klair pour them from the measuring cups into the bowl.

"It's getting hard to mix..." Klair said as she took the spoon with both hands, trying to stir the cookie dough.

"Want me to help?"

"Yes please!" Klair said handing her the spoon, Megan smiled and finished stirring the cookies then she and Klair set them onto trays and put the cookies into the oven.

"Can we color more while we wait for the cookies to be done?"

"Sounds like fun Klair."

Megan used telekenesis to bring the crayons and paper into the kitchen then they began to color. When Megan looked up, Klair was coloring in a roughly drawn plate of cookies with her and Megan standing next to it, each with a cookie in hand.

"Look, Megan! It's you and me making cookies!"

Megan smiled at the sight of her little girl so happy and when the cookies were done, they plated them up and brought them out for everyone else to share.

"How was she?" Connor asked Megan, lancing at his daughter.

"She was upset that she doesn't have a mom to give presents to on mother's day, but we solved that, didn't we Klair?"

"With cookies!" Klair shouted, "everything can be fixed with cookies." Lian nodded and everyone laughed. It was a really happy mother's day that year.

"Megan," Klair called her over, trying to whisper so that Connor wouldn't hear even though he did, "can you help me plan something for father's day next?"

"I'd love to help, Klair."

Klair smiled and gave Megan half of her cookie before running off to play with Lian some more. Connor smiled at the thought of his two favorite girls happy, and wrapped his arms around Megan, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"So, what are you two planning?" He asked cheekily.

"That, Connor, is a surprise." Megan said, leaning into her boyfriend.

"I can't wait, M'Gann, can't wait." He said as they watched Klair and Lian run around playing tag.


	4. Alright

**A/N: Omigosh! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been getting a lot of great reviews and want to thank each and every person that has reviewed. Just to clear up some errors that I was notified of, which I duly note and apologize form Bart's eyes are in fact green, and he does travel to the past, that was a typo.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter which will be 100% in Taylor's point of view and be much longer for all the followers and fans that like it!**

**P.S. It's just a name, and it's my story so I understand if you don't like it, but Taylor is staying as Taylor. (Turns her nose up then runs away from the angry mob screaming like a little girl)**

It's officially April! Yay! Okay so I haven't the slightest idea as to why I am excited, but I'll take it where I can get it.

My uncle came to me yesterday and saw me starting to put together the new time chamber. He doesn't want me to go, but I have to. Without Bart I feel like I've got nothing to live for. He was always the one to lift our spirits especially during the horrible plagues. I remember once when we were about eight years old, that he'd gotten sick, not only was it terrifying the thought that my best friend was going to die, but the fact that he eventually became so sick that he couldn't even keep his own spirit up. He'd never been the same since.

Either way, I took a quick break from building the time machine to go out and check on the tribe. Our food supply that we found on my birthday has run out, and we may have to move the tribe again unless I can find some food around here... I hate being the Captain's daughter, it makes me the charge of most of our necessities.

My friends, Mike and Meredith, from the dance, they helped me search yesterday and we found absolutely nothing. After hours of searching, we gave up and told my uncle that there was nothing North of us, and he refuses to let us go even an inch to the south.

This week so far has been okay, but the death tolls are piling up. I haven't seen half as many children running around as I have seen them to give them or their parents death rights. It sickens me so much that since my uncle discovered my powers (they didn't really kick in until I turned fourteen) that when I say death rights... He makes me use a spell to kill them. My uncle is training me like crazy now and I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing with any powers other than the ones over death... it stills terrifies me.

"Taylor! Get out here quickly!" My uncle calls me away from my thoughts, so I run to his side, a man has staggered into camp and fallen to the ground. He has come from the south.

"Taylor, use you magic, dispose of his body." My uncle orders me, so I do, and when I am done, I run away so that the people will not see me retch. The body was disgusting, covered in open sores and puss filled wounds. When I return, my uncle has packed everything up, we are to move. I quickly gather all my materials for the time machine onto a large mat that I have turned into a sled. It slides easily over the ash and dirt as I trudge north with my uncle.

When we have traveled for ten miles, he stops the group to rest, suddenly there is a shriek, a young girl has fallen ill and collapsed on the roadside, my uncle immediately turns to me. The girl has developed a sore on her cheek, she looks to be in great pain.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I ask kindly as I kneel beside her.

"Lilly... what...what's happening?"

She attempts to rise, but I gently keep her down, "rest, it will be alright."

The girl nods and I stroke her hair until she falls asleep. My uncle puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You know what you must do."

I gulp and look at him, how could he make me do this? There is still plenty of hope for the little girl, it may not even be the plague from the south. Looking away from me, my uncle moves to console the mother and I frown, choking back tears.

"You'll be in a better place now, I promise." I say the rights quietly and kiss Lilly's temple, then use the spell. The poor childe dies and we burry her along the trail, no marker to her grave.

"You did what was right," my uncle assures me, for once, I know he is wrong.

"No, Captain Jacob, I have not." He looks at me and sighs, knowing that I will not be swayed from the idea. I know now that this week has me so moded that I can hardly think straight anymore, I just pray that wherever I have sent Lilly is a good place where she will never go hungry or know death like she has here.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day we move out and travel almost twenty miles before my uncle deems us far enough away to be safe. We stop and Mike and Meredith come to offer help with the time machine.

"You really want to help me?" I ask, completely bewildered.

"Of course, Taylor, we've seen what your uncle makes you do, and if we can have one more chance at helping ourselves to survive, we'll take it. Where do we start?"

"You guys are sooooo crash!" I hug them both and show them what to do. I can't wait to get this finished and with two more people helping, the job is going much faster. If only my uncle would stop pestering me and making me practice my magic all the time. I need to work on the machine and it isn't an easy task to accomplish when completely exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Taylor!" My uncle yells for me to begin training. Meredith nods, "I'll finish getting these two panels on then you can come back and do the wiring.

My uncle looks at me, his expression cold, I haven't seen him smile since the party, not since I got my powers... I stand before him and he moves aside, I see my poor little Felix lying on the ground whimpering.

"Oh my god!" I see the gash in his side and know that there is nothing I can do. My uncle I notice has a spot of blood on his shirt, but then I see the almost buried knife lying in the dirt.

"You need to let him go." My uncle says sternly. I kneel next to my dog and perform the spell, giving him his own version of death rights.

"You did this! What kind of monster are you?" I shout at my uncle. He just shakes his head and stares at me. I begin to scream at him. I tell him how much I hate him for treating me like an object, like a weapon. He ignores me and simply walks away. I return to the time machine and begin to hook several wires up, I must finish in time to go back and save Kid Flash, I must get away from my uncle.


End file.
